Quiero llenarme mas de tí
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Una bella historia de amor.


**Buenas, éste es un pequeño fics que se me ocurrió recordando una bella canción de un gran cantante argentino; Sandro. Tomé su letra y escribí una breve historia. Espero les agrade, gracias a los muchos comentarios, son todos muy lindos!, me agrada saber que les gusta lo que hago.**

* * *

**Quiero llenarme de tí**

Quisiera que veas con mis ojos, las múltiples expresiones de amor que deliberadamente te arrojo a los pies.

Quisiera que veas un poco más de mi , que me mires con ojos repletos de amor...

Eres tú mujer la que me llena el alma cuando me siento caer, eres tú la que con una sonrisa me manipula el corazón de manera tal que arrancármelo dolería menos que verte en manos ajenas...

¿Por qué conspira el radio contra mi dolor?, ¿no es suficiente con verte pasear con otro?.

_**Quiero escribir una canción a tus cabellos **_

_**luego tu cara en la arena dibujar **_

_**oír tu nombre cantado por el viento **_

_**ver tu sonrisa jugando en el mar.**_

Quisiera que doliera menos, que todo lo que veo en tí sea una ilusión, que el amor que siento sea una simple sensación nada más...

_**Quiero flotar en cada beso entre las nubes **_

_**y contemplarte en tu adorable juventud **_

_**luego pintarte con luz del arco iris **_

_**y hacer un cuadro de amor y gratitud.**_

Pero no... eres tú la dueña de todo, la que se apodera de mis acciones, de mis miradas, de mis latidos...

Eres tú la que amamantes con tu voz la ilusión de que algún día esos "Te Amo" serán para mi, sólo para mi...

_**Quiero llenarme de ti **_

_**quiero poderte encontrar **_

_**entre la naturaleza **_

_**y mi vieja tristeza, **_

_**poder olvidar...**_

No puedo olvidarte, y es que me es imposible mirar hacia otro lado, me arde el pecho al verte pasar con ese maldito lobo, con ese maldito _Kouga_ ...

Ya siquiera me llamas para hablar, antes estar juntos era algo común , pero amar se vuelve contra de quien no es estimado, por ende sé que amarte es algo tortuoso e impuro que debo tolerar...

_**Quiero encerrar a tu mirada **_

_**entre mis manos **_

_**luego abrazarte y llenarte de calor **_

_**para que el frío de los años no te dañe **_

_**y conservarte como una bella flor.**_

Aprieto mis dedos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra, la melodía que se escucha en el transmisor se ha detenido, alzó la vista y mis ojos se chocan con tu dulce mirar.

- ¿por qué tan triste?- me susurras suavemente estremeciéndome la piel.

Dejo la guitarra de lado y te miro fijamente.

- ¿ Dónde esta ese lobo sarnoso?- cuestiono con voz gruesa sin dar pie a cambiar el timbre de mi voz, para que no notes la alegría que me brota al saber que has venido

- hemos terminado- me sonríes y mi corazón se escapa de mi cuerpo.

- no te veo muy triste...- respondo por inercia, sin inmutarme.

- no lo estoy, porque acabo de cerciorarme de algo que esperaba con ansias.

- ¿kouga es gay?- comenzaste a reír.

- no tontito... - te me acercas, yo retrocedo , la cama que estaba a pasos me hace caer en la huida, me quedo sentado, tú te arrodillas frente mio- yo también te quiero Inu...- murmuras.

- y... eh... ¿com...

Alzaste la mano mostrándome una carta, esa carta... ¿ Qué era? la reconozco... tiene esos bordes azules que son d...

- Miroku...- masculló entre sorprendido y ¿agradecido?

- pensé que era tuya- te levantaste y das unos pasos hacía la puerta- ¿así que es Miroku quien me ama tan secretamente?- sonríes.

- no... - me levantó para detenerte

Te giras- ¿me amas?

Nuestras miradas se unen, claro que te amo, claro que si Miroku no enviaba una carta en mi nombre algún día lo haría yo... Claro que quiero gritarte lo que siento y llenarte de dulces besos.

- con eso me basta...- me dices y me besas sin previo aviso.

Y yo simplemente correspondo, porque en lo único que pensé en estos días fue en saber como se sienten tus labios, como saben al despertar, como saben al dormir, como saben bajo el agua... Pero ahora sé que saben a magia, a perfume, a dulce, a mil sentimientos y cosas que nacen y mueren en mi interior...

Cuando nos separamos, te miro dulcemente.

- Te amo- confirmo a tu pregunta acariciándote la mejilla. Te sonrojas y eso me recuerda porque te amo con tanta devoción.

- yo también- me pasas la mano por el rostro- ¿por qué escuchabas esa canción?- preguntas repentinamente sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- me recordaba mucho a ti...

- es muy hermosa, ¿cómo se llama?

- quiero llenarme mas de ti.. es de san..- me callas con otro beso

- yo también quiero- susurras avergonzada y con picardia...

No evito reír sabias como se llamaba, maldita compradora!... No puedo evitar lo que siento... amarte es lo mas dulce del mundo. Quiero conocer todo de tí, desde como eres cuando te levantas, hasta como te quedas despierta hasta tarde repasando en el estudio. Quiero saber si te gusta el olor a pegamento, si te gusta dormir con la puerta entre abierta o en la plena oscuridad. Quiero saber todo lo que desconozco de tí, porque amar es querer llenarse siempre mas del otro...

_**Tu peligrosa insolencia me estremece, **_

_**tu picardía me hace sonreír, **_

_**la candidez de tu mirada me enloquece **_

_**dime, pequeña, ¿qué más puedo pedir? **_

_**Quiero llenarme de ti, **_

_**quiero poderte encontrar **_

_**entre la naturaleza y mi vieja tristeza, **_

_**poder olvidar. **_

_**Quiero llenarme de ti... **_

_**Quiero llenarme... de ti.**_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
